A Lesson He Won't Forget
by Molkite
Summary: Tony disobeys another direct order and Gibbs thinks it is time to reign him in. Yes it may seem a weird concept but this is a AU and OOC story. Don't read if it doesn't appeal. Warning for father/son spanking.


**Thank you Unstoppable for the ideas and support :D This is a one shot not to be continued, I just had this bunny biting my ankles all day. Warning for father/son spanking.**

_It was a standard scene, well if you can call it that. Ziva myself and Tony were storming a drugs den. Ziva took the lead much to my dismay. I'm sure she is trying to impress Dinozzo. The den was empty apart from four youths, or so we thought. They sat hunched round a deck of cards, and ironically they were convinced we were busting them for illegal gambling.__ We arrested the two louder ones and I had started to cuff the third when Tony cried out. The four we were arresting hit the deck. _

_The next thing I can remember is being sprawled underneath Tony had pushed me into the wall, a fifth youth had appeared out of the bathroom, which he hadn't cleared yet he had a semi automatic weapon and was firing randomly in the room, one of the bullets hit Tony in the chest, thankfully he was covered with a bulletproof vest. He had gone against my orders which clearly stated under no circumstances were my agents to put themselves in immediate danger for my sake. That was my main rule on storms. And he disobeyed it._

"Do you know what you did wrong Tony?" Gibbs asked gently. Tony shook his head, no he didn't. "Then we need to get it straight in your mind what you did… Come here." Tony disobediently folded his arms and stood firm. "Tony please come here."

"No Gibbs. I don't like where this is going." Gibbs had driven him straight from the scene back to his place, leaving Ziva and McGee to secure the room. The youths were now in custody and Gibbs intended on leaving them there overnight at least.

"Tony don't make me ask again." Gibbs sat patiently, Tony however didn't budge again. Something was keeping him there, although he really didn't like the way Gibbs was acting, he was being totally out of character.

"No Gibbs, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on." Gibbs lunged forwards, he grabbed Tony, knocking him off balance. He pulled him down as he sat back down, Tony sprawled across his knee, he had to support himself with his arms fearful he might bump his head.

"Gibbs get off me, this is totally out of order… Don't hold me like this…" Tony demanded, frantically kicking his feet, trying to dig his blunt nails into Gibbs' calves. But Gibbs, and his heavy suit pants held firm.

"No, Tony you need to listen to me and I have tried talking. I have tried e mailing you, I have even had Abby talk to you but you never learn, you never listen to me Tony."

Tony flinched as Gibbs began to unbuckle his belt, he grabbed anxiously at the leather trying to keep it fastened.

"Gibbs stop please, this isn't funny you've had your laugh…" Tonys face flushed bright red, never before had he been handled this way by another male, let alone his boss.

"No Tony you have to learn you can't carry on with your life like this, making mistakes and messing up."

"But I didn't mess up I saved your life, you should be grateful." Tony felt Gibbs' hand freeze against his ass, Gibbs had managed to unbuckle the belt and take down his pants, all that was left between Tony and certain humiliation was the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Grateful? Is that what your problem is? Do you think I am being unreasonable? Ungrateful?" Gibbs growled yanking the boxers down to his ankles along with his pants. "This has nothing to do with me it's you Tony."

"Gibbs let me go, please, this isn't funny… Whatever it is you want me to do I'll do it. Just don't do this."

"You have to _learn."_ Gibbs reinforced his final word with a swift blow to Tonys right butt cheek. Tony recoiled a little in pain but restrained himself. He didn't want to give Gibbs the satisfaction of his pain. "You really have no idea."

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"I don't tell you to do things just for the sake of it."

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"I do it to keep you safe, to make sure you don't get hurt like you did today." Gibbs alternated his strikes between butt cheeks, hitting the less painful areas, he didn't want to cripple Tony.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Gibbs ceased his assault on Tonys behind and let him breathe for a moment, caressing the reddening skin gently. He panted a little and cleared his throat. "Do you understand me Tony?"

"Boss I wasn't in any danger and I didn't get hurt! I did what I did to keep you safe boss, I didn't want to see you hurt." Tony gasped, Gibbs took him by surprise with his next barrage.

"It's not **SMACK **about keeping me safe** SMACK **it's about you not listening** SMACK **to my orders** SMACK **I am your boss and you should **SMACK **listen to me."

Tony yelped in pain with every strike, his ass was beginning to sting with every strike. "Boss I did it because I care, you wouldn't see me hurt so why should I see you hurt?" Tears began to well in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He was a man not a naughty child, Gibbs had no right to do this to him.

**SMACK **He was wrong. **SMACK SMACK **You do not disobey me** SMACK **I have rules for a reason** SMACK **and if you can't follow them then you're career under me will be short lived** SMACK **you got me Tony?" Gibbs shifted slightly, Tony was heavier than a child and was placing more strain on his joints than he anticipated.

"Please no more…"

"Why?"

"I know what you're saying Gibbs… Just I didn't want that bastard to hurt you." Tony grabbed Gibbs' pants and tried to right himself, Gibbs halted his movement with a firm hand on the small of his back.

**SMACK "**There are no I justs Tony…**SMACK **You need to learn to listen to me"** SMACK **Gibbs stopped his hand, Tony had begun to shake, quietly he was stifling his tears but they were becoming increasingly obvious. "Tony?"

"Gibbs I'm sorry I didn't mean to disobey you." Immediately Gibbs pulled Tony upright and gathered the man in his arms.

"Have you learnt your lesson today Tony?" He watched Tony nod slowly and began to rub his back gently. "Good. Now I'm going to rub some lotion into your behind so you don't hurt too bad tomorrow, then I want you to get some sleep okay?" Again Tony nodded, the tears were now falling silently avoiding Gibbs' gaze. "Go and get into bed and I will come up in a while."

Gibbs helped Tony to his feet and fixed his boxers and pants before directing him to the stairwell. He watched Tony walk stiffly up the stairs before following him a part of him wondered whether Tony had caved through the pain or understanding, he hoped it was the latter.

He found Tony tucked tight under the covers. Gibbs sat next to him, stroking his back gently.

"I'm just going to rub this into your behind okay? It will help the skin repair overnight." Gibbs held a vial so Tony could see; Tony nodded his agreement and felt the covers being pulled away

"I'm sorry boss." Tony let Gibbs take down his boxers once more and hissed as the cool liquid made contact with his skin.

"This will take the edge away." Gibbs felt Tony relax under his touch, the liquid must be soothing him somewhat. Eventually, once every drop had been absorbed Gibbs pulled his boxers back up and replaced the covers. Tucking him in tight. ""Now I want you to think about what happened and get some sleep. We'll talk again In the morning."

"Thank you."

Gibbs smiled and flicked the light off, maybe now he had finally got through to him. Perhaps this was a lesson he wouldn't forget.


End file.
